


Grievances and Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, implied funeral, implied partial nudity, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia just lost someone very dear to her, and her girlfriends Ymir and Sasha need to help her through the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grievances and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written shitty one shot for my Instagram buddy @scary_reiner 
> 
> Here ya go ^.^

“Hey,” Ymir appeared behind Historia and slipped an arm around her grieving girlfriend, who leaned into her touch with a blank expression. “Do you wanna go?” 

That was one thing Historia liked about her; no asking stupid questions like ‘are you ok’ when it was obvious that she was not, in fact, ok.

“Lets go home.” Sasha threaded her fingers through the blond’s soft hair, playing with the soft blond locks gently. “Watch a stupid movie that we’ve all seen a billion times.”

“O- ok.” Historia’s voice cracked and she let her girlfriends drag her out of the graveyard. She stumbled down the gravel path on their way to Ymir’s questionably old SUV. Ymir slid behind the wheel; Sasha and Historia curling up in the back. They spent their ride in silence. 

Sasha and Ymir slowly lead Historia inside their apartment. Ymir began unbuttoning her black suit and Sasha changed out of her black blouse and skirt and into the colorful sweatshirt Historia loved most. Historia lay on the couch, not wanting to move from her spot. 

Sasha walked out of the bedroom with bright blue sweatpants for Histria and set it next to the silent girl. “Come on, you need to get out of that scratchy dress.”

“But i don’t want to move.” She said softly, refusing to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Alright that’s it.” Ymir bent down and scooped Historia up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom where she dumped the girl on the bed. “Sasha, bring the sweats in here and help me change her into ‘em!” She yelled. 

Sasha moved in with the dress, watching as Ymir wrestled the smaller girl out of her lacy black dress. She threw the blue sweats and a purple sports bra over to Ymir and through the black thing in the hamper to be forgotten. When she turned around again Ymir was pressing a soft kiss to Historia’s forehead. 

Sasha detected Historia’s need to wallow and lay down next her. She buried her head in the blonde's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. She watched with one eye as Ymir curled into Historia’s other side and tucked her chin over her head. She pulled both of them closer, Historia reveling in her spot in between them. 

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie.” Her words were muffled slightly by Sasha’s hair. 

“Yes but you see, that would require getting up.” Sasha closed her eyes and nuzzled sleepily at Historia’s shoulder.

“And we’re fine here. Don’ wanna move.” Ymir mirrored her girlfriend’s sleepy voice. 

“Yeah.” Historia whispered. “we’re fine.” She closed her eyes and what she said next was barely audible. The other two registered it was less to them and more to herself as she breathed “It’s all gonna be ok.”


End file.
